User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Quiz about "The Story of Harold Jenkins"
"The Story of Harold Jenkins" was my first fanfiction series. It is very good. Now that it's over, I want to do a quiz about it. This is a very long quiz. It's not going to be easy. I'm also not going to give you the correct answers until tomorrow. Some of the questions are really easy, and some are really difficult. In the comments, I want you to put the number of the question, and the answer choice that you think is correct. I hope you are ready. Please don't cheat. Here you go: 1. What was the first word of my fanfictions? A. The B. My C. This 2. Who is the first person that Harold met in Yharnam? A. Kade B. Henriett C. Lydia D. Zachary 3. Who does Harold sound like? A. Tommy Flanagan B. Norman Reedus C. Sean Bean 4. Who sent the 4 bandits to kill Harold? A. Zachary B. Siris C. King Miltiades D. Kade 5. What is the name of Harold's military unit? A. The Iron Lancers B. The Iron Reapers C. The Nameless Lancers 6. How long did Harold and Lydia know each other before getting married? A. 2 years B. 3 years C. 4 years D. 5 years 7. What was Harold's main weapon originally? A. Burial Blade B. Hunter Axe C. Saw Cleaver D. Rifle Spear 8. Who did Zachary hire to help him kill Harold? A. Henriett B. Kade 9. Which story is Harold NOT the main protagonist of? A. The Bleeding B. Immortalized C. Crimson Day D. None of the Above E. Both A and C 10. Which two chapters in The Bleeding did Harold not appear in? A. Shepherd of Fire and Eternal Darkness B. Demons of the Holy Cross and Angel of Death C. The Last Pagan and Rise of the Shepherd D. Angel of Death and The First Battle 11. Which two chapters in The Redeemer did Harold not appear in? A. Smite and Unlikely Allies B. Awakening and Redemption C. Unlikely Allies and God Hates Us All D. Last Rites and Redemption 12. Which chapter in Rise of the Reapers did Harold not appear in? A. A Messenger from Behind B. The Watcher C. The Unseen Truth D. A Broken Promise 13. Which chapter revealed that Harold could transform into a beast? A. The Fallen Lancer B. The Last Pagan C. Shepherd of Fire D. Path of Redemption 14. Who gave Harold his Burial Blade in the canon version of his first story? A. Gehrman B. Death 15. Who is the bandit leader who set the bomb that nearly killed Harold in The Redeemer? A. Garrett B. Siris C. Filip 16. What is the name of the Discount Reaper of Souls that Harold meets in Immortalized? A. Maltron B. Malthael C. Miltiades D. Morrak 17. What is the name of Lydia's brother? A. Victor B. Dimitri C. Viktor 18. Who is the Iron Lancer that betrays Harold in The Iron Lancers? A. Nihilus B. Leonidus C. Ptolemy D. Memnon 19. How long were Harold and Pale trapped in the abandoned prison? A. 3 weeks B. 10 months C. 1 year D. 3 months 20. Which of the following is not one of the antagonists in Hail to the Queen? A. The Dark Knight B. Elena C. Alak-Hul D. None of the above 21. Which of the following chapters did Harold not cry in? A. The Sound of Silence B. A Black Fate C. Sororicide 22. What is the name of the chapter where Henriett gets raped by Numoc? A. Rise of the Reapers B. The Unseen Truth C. A Messenger from Behind D. None of the above 23. Who is Harold the grandson of? A. Ares B. Hades C. Zeus D. Poseidon 24. Who did Harold choose as his first man during his second wedding? A. Ptolemy B. Arminius C. Hajvarr D. James the Ripper 25. Who did Harold kill that caused him to Meet the Reaper? A. Arminius B. Hajvarr C. Eli Hale D. David Hale 26. What was the last thing that Harold said to the Lancers and Reapers before disappearing for 26 years? A. I love you all. B. Farewell, you friends. C. I will see you again. D. I never asked for this. 27. What did Harold disguise as in Crimson Day? A. A homeless person B. A gravedigger C. A merchant D. None of the above 28. Who is the first person Harold talks to after returning? A. Henriett B. Pale C. Samantha D. Hajvarr 29. What does Harold tell Samantha in chapter 2 of Return of the Lancer? A. He is sorry about what happened to Arminius B. He loves Samantha C. He might have married the wrong woman D. All of the above 30. How does Harold die? A. Natural causes B. Heart attack C. Stroke D. None of the above Correct answers: 1. C 2. D 3. A 4. B 5. A 6. C 7. D 8. A 9. E 10. B 11. C 12. A 13. B 14. A 15. A 16. A 17. C 18. C 19. B 20. D 21. B 22. C 23. B 24. D 25. C 26. D 27. B 28. A 29. D 30. B Category:Blog posts